


desserts.

by aliiceangeliic



Series: rp blog drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Jason Todd is Red X, crosspost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he tries, she stares at him icily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desserts.

The first time he tries, she stares at him icily- but even he knows there’s a fire behind that frost that will torch him into ashes if he continues. He wisely puts the ice cream bowl back and backs away, and she smiles. He lives, for another day.

The second time, some months later, he only shares because she’s cramping fiercely, and while he may not be a woman he’s definitely aware of what they go through. She buys him his favorite cookies shortly after, though he’s not surprised that a few are missing. He riffles through her candy basket in her room when shes not looking and is quite pleased with her stash in return.

The third time is soon after, and she’s in a good mood so she lets him get away with talking some of the cinnamon rolls she just baked. He tells her that she could make a career out of this and she just laughs before looking mildly terrified and pointing out how eerily cute it would be, what with her hair color and all. He imagines it and doesn’t know if he should apologize or laugh or coo teasingly. He settles for grabbing another roll because they’re just too good. 

The forth time, she doesn’t try- it’s all his. Granted, he just had a very, very bad day and she understands- she had to patch some things up for him, and her fingers still smell of rubbing alcohol and disinfectants. It’s his favorite, and he almost wants to hug her around the waist for it as she stands back up. She returns shortly with cherry sorbet for herself, sitting beside him while he picks something on Netflix and steals a scoop from her bowl. She whaps his knuckles gently with her spoon, but grins anyways, and tells him to ask next time.


End file.
